


The Interim

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Set after S1 but before S2, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very small spoiler for High Speed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Makoto silently reflects about recent events with his best friend at his side, unable to keep himself from wondering, Why didn't Haru ever tell him? Set between S1 and S2, one spoiler from High Speed. Oneshot, just a big ball of fluff and cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interim

**Author's Note:**

> I…don’t know where this came from. I think I’ve been reading too many romance novels lately. Anyway, here’s my take on making some sense of canon for no good reason at all. This is set between S1 and S2. Also, although I haven’t seen it, there’s a spoiler for the Makoharuness of the High Speed! Movie if you are trying to keep yourself unspoiled for the film. If you have already been spoiled you know what I’m talking about.
> 
> So…have some fluff, and I hope you enjoy!

Haruka and Makoto sat on the patio around the edge of Haru’s house, watching as the sun gently drifted below the horizon. Makoto smiled to himself, quietly enjoying the peace of the moment. Their team’s little stunt at the relay might have gotten them disqualified, but the sense of closure and happiness they had gotten from the event had been well worth it. Still, there was one thing that kept bothering Makoto…

 

“I’m really happy for Rin,” Makoto said amicably, keeping his eyes trained on the sunset. Haru made a small sound of agreement, clearly loath to break the peace with talking. Makoto accepted that, leaning back on his hands and saying no more.

 

He kept thinking about it however. Why hadn’t Haru told him about what had happened in junior high? When it had happened he had known that Haru was upset, and he had decided that he wasn’t going to push him to tell him, ever. But he had also thought that eventually, Haru would tell him the reason why he had quit swimming. Years had passed, even. And to have it come out into the open like this, without Haru telling him about it before….well, it hurt a little. And he desperately wanted to know why. But, as before, he wouldn’t ask. He didn’t want to push Haru—

 

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

 

“Hm?” Makoto said, dragged out of his thoughts by Haru’s sudden statement. He turned to see Haru’s eyes taking one last look at the waning sun before he turned to Makoto as well.

 

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Haru repeated. Makoto still wasn’t understanding.

 

“I don’t know what you—”

 

“We were kids, and you were already worried, and I didn’t want to make it any worse.”

 

_Oh._ He knew. Of _course_ he knew, he was Haru. Makoto swallowed, asking the question that was on his mind. “I understand why you didn’t tell me right away,” Makoto started, “but it’s been years. Why didn’t you tell me later? Before…all this happened?” he questioned, gesturing at _this_ to indicate their recent events with their new swim club.

 

Haru was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “Even after I had calmed down and felt that I could talk about it with you, I still decided against it. Rin was gone, and there was nothing either of us could do about it. You wouldn’t have been able to help,” Haru said quietly, as much as it pained him to do so.

 

Makoto responded on reflex. “I could’ve helped!” he insisted, “I could’ve talked to you about it, and…” And what? Consoled him? Sure. But this had been a problem that had centered on Rin; no matter how much Makoto would have told him that it hadn’t been his fault, that it was Rin’s issue and not Haru’s, Haru still would have blamed himself. He was too kind not to. It would have been the same, and Makoto would’ve probably driven himself crazy trying to fix it, when he really couldn’t. Not completely.

 

“Exactly,” Haru said, as if Makoto’s silence emphasized his point. “Granted, I’m sure talking to you about it would have helped me feel less burdened, but that would have meant burdening you…and I didn’t want to do that,” Haru finished, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he suddenly broke eye contact, looking back towards the lawn.

 

Makoto blushed a little as well. “I understand,” he said, and silence fell over the two once more. Haru really was too nice for his own good. To take this on by himself…but it was over now, he realized. “I’m happy we can swim together again,” Makoto added, unable to hold back his smile as he watched a secret little grin play at Haru’s lips.

 

“…Me too,” he said, and that was that. Makoto could stop worrying about it. Haru had been trying to shield him like always does, and he always will. He couldn’t fault him for that. Makoto felt a burst of warmth in his stomach at the thought of Haru protecting him. He didn’t know what he did to deserve such a wonderful best friend. He cared about this man sitting next to him more than he could say. He…

 

He loved him.

 

Makoto held back a deeper blush as he tried to push down his feelings. The fact that he loved Haru was not news to Makoto; he’d known for a very long time. But every once in a while, the feelings would well up in him, and he felt like he might drown, overwhelmed by this secret emotion for his best friend. But he couldn’t say anything about it.

 

Or could he?

 

“Haru,” Makoto’s mouth started before the rest of his brain could catch up, and at Haru’s questioning glance he abruptly snapped his mouth shut, losing the battle of suppressing the blush on his cheeks. He shouldn’t say anything, he _wouldn’t._ He wouldn’t do this to their friendship; he wouldn’t jeopardize his relationship with the one person he couldn’t bear to lose.

 

“N-Nothing,” Makoto said stiltedly, turning his gaze resolutely towards the lawn and hoping that Haru would do the same. Nothing but silence was heard next to him, and Makoto started to relax, figuring that Haru would drop it. He wouldn’t push him, it was _Haru—_

“You can say it, you know.”

 

Makoto’s mouth went dry. “What?”

 

“You can say what you were going to say,” Haru said again, and Makoto turned to lock eyes with Haru, unable to look away anymore. When Makoto didn’t respond, Haru kept going. “You’ve said it before…at the pool.”

 

Makoto didn’t need to ask what Haru was talking about. _I love swimming and I love you, Haru-chan!_ Makoto could feel his ears burning.

 

Haru seemed to be blushing as well, but he kept speaking. “So if you wanted to say it again, I wouldn’t mind…” he continued, but apparently embarrassment finally overtook him, because he looked down almost completely, hiding his eyes as he mumbled, “Unless…you’ve changed your mind or something…”

 

Makoto could remain still no longer, and he burst into a flurry of movement, scooting closer to Haru and taking his hand into both of his. Haru’s eyes shot to his, surprised by his sudden reaction.

 

“Haru, I…I still…I love you,” he said, the words finally coming out in a rush. Once they were out however, he found he couldn’t stop them. “I love you; I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember, and I know that I’ll never stop loving you.” He gripped Haru’s hand tightly, afraid to move an inch, afraid to say anything further.

 

Haru gave him a soft, tender smile. “I know,” he said in reply, and in that moment, the answer that Makoto was looking for was there, reflected clearly in the depths of his blue eyes. Overcome, Makoto leaned forward, brushing his lips gently against Haru’s. He started to pull away, but Haru’s lips followed him, demanding more of a kiss than _that._ Haru gripped Makoto’s shoulder with a hand to hold him in place, kissing him again, and _again._ For a moment Makoto could register nothing but the feel of Haru’s soft lips against his, but he eventually responded further, shifting his grip on Haru’s hand to entwine their fingertips. Haru gradually loosened his hold on Makoto’s shoulder as he pulled back, resting his forehead to Makoto’s. The two remained there awhile, simply taking in the moment.

 

As he reflected on what had just happened, a sudden feeling of euphoria hit Makoto so fast that it almost scared him. Had that really just happened? Had he confessed to Haru (again) and kissed him? Was he dreaming? Any moment now, the twins were going to burst into his room and—

 

“Makoto,” Haru said suddenly, regaining his attention as he pulled back a few inches, untangling his hand from Makoto’s so he could bring both up to cup Makoto’s cheeks. “That happened. It will happen again. And again. I love you too,” he finally said, and leaned forward to kiss Makoto again for good measure.

 

Yep, definitely dreaming.

 

Haru quickly kissed him again, _hard._ Makoto let out a soft gasp into Haru’s mouth as Haru traced his tongue over Makoto’s lips, making them tingle. He pulled back just as quickly. “You’re not dreaming.”

 

At this, Makoto couldn’t help but laugh, and he reached forward, wrapping an arm around Haru’s waist and snuggling him close to his side. Haru’s head came to rest on his shoulder, and Makoto let out a happy sigh, feeling even more at peace than he had felt earlier.

 

He wasn’t sure what would happen after this, but it didn’t matter.

 

They’d be together.

 

\---(((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, no idea why I felt the need to justify Makoharu lovin today, but here you go! I hope you enjoyed (and always love to hear from you!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
